Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front axle support for a motor vehicle, comprising side members and a crossmember interconnecting the side members, the crossmember being in the form of a hollow body and being provided with at least one attachment device for attaching a steering system housing.
Description of Related Art
In this case, “side members” are understood as being supporting elements or portions of supporting elements of the front axle support that extend substantially along the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle in question when the front axle support is fitted.
Front axle supports of this type (also referred to as auxiliary frames or subframes) are known in many different designs. They should be as light as possible while having high rigidity and stiffness, and typically comprise bearing retainers for wheel control elements and attachment points for the steering system housing (e.g. the steering gear housing) and other units so as to allow complete front axle modules having drive units to be installed in the form of a preassembled unit.
DE 10 2009 040 821 B3 discloses a front axle support having an integrated steering system housing and a transverse structure that forms a housing for a steering gear, supporting elements that are formed as side members and comprise holders for bearing wheel control elements being connected to the transverse structure by welded connections. In one embodiment, each supporting element is formed of sheet metal shells that have been welded together, the transverse structure being formed from a central portion of the sheet metal shells and a steering system housing made of steel. In the region of the front axle, this front axle support provides extra installation space while at the same time reducing the weight. However, it is relatively complex to fit the steering gear in the steering system housing fixedly integrated in the front axle support.
EP 1 712 450 B1 discloses an auxiliary frame for motor vehicles, comprising auxiliary-frame side members that are interconnected by means of a crossmember. A planar stiffening element in the form of a sandwich component is arranged between the side members. A steering system housing containing a steering gear is also fitted on the auxiliary frame. The steering system housing is fastened at four points, two of these fastening points being formed on the crossmember and the other two fastening points being formed on link brackets connected to the side members. In this case, the fastening points are arranged such that the longitudinal axes of the fitted fastening screws extend transversely or substantially perpendicularly to a vehicle vertical axis (z-axis), whereas the fastening points for the planar stiffening element are arranged such that the fastening screws thereof are guided from below and the longitudinal axes of said fastening screws extend substantially in parallel with the vehicle vertical axis when fitted. This auxiliary frame can be improved upon in particular in terms of convenient fitting of the steering system housing.
DE 10 2010 033 333 A1 discloses an auxiliary frame that comprises two side members and at least one crossmember, and on which fastening points for wheel suspension elements and unit bearings are also provided. The crossmember is flat or planar and stiffened by a steering gear housing. In addition, the auxiliary frame is provided with a stiffening element that extends between the side members and is rigidly connected to the crossmember. In one embodiment, in order to be secured to the crossmember, the steering gear housing is arranged having opposing housing regions between the side members and the crossmember in each case, fastening screws being provided which, starting from the crossmember or side member, can be screwed into the side member or crossmember, respectively, through corresponding housing regions. In this case, the steering gear housing is mounted onto the crossmember from above when viewed in the direction of the vehicle vertical axis.